Typical computers are air cooled and thus the computer cases have openings allowing air flow into, through and out of the cases to allow the air to exchange heat with the computer electronics for cooling the electronics. However, conventional computer cases are not suitable for liquid submersion-cooled computers because the openings in the case would allow liquid to leak from the case. Sealing the openings is possible, although each sealed opening forms a possible leakage path for liquid to escape from the case. In addition, any joint between two separate physical structures of a computer case forms a possible leakage path.